Unusual Cellmates
by Germany11
Summary: Bruce Wayne is stuck in Arkham. Worse of all The Joker is his cellmate. Will have some Batman/Joker in latter chapters. R
1. Prologue

Prologue

The feeling in my chest made it hard to breath. How could all this have happened this way? Nothing was even making sense anymore. The air was filled with the stench of filth. How could I be shocked about that though? It was after all the least of my problems. I felt vulnerable, more vulnerable than I have ever been in my life. Here I was In Arkham Asylum. The pit for Gotham's filth. Here I was, not as Batman. No. I was the man under the cowl. Bruce Wayne. It was still hard to believe as the doctors where dragging me to the cell that they called my new home. It sickened me. I knew I could escape if I wanted to but how could I risk the chance of anyone finding out who I really was. With a deep breath I sighed heavily. All I could do was play around for now and try to find a way out when I can.

"We are here Mr. Wayne. Your new home." The doctor had distracted me from my thoughts.

A sudden dark feeling came upon me as they opened the cell door. As Batman I wouldn't have even worried about the person who caught my attention. But as Bruce Wayne I knew I was not in a simple position to defend myself from this man. I couldn't keep my eyes off the man that was just casually sitting on one of the beds in the cell. The man's features I was all too familiar with. The grin was plastered on his pale white face. The exceptions to the man's pale skin was his red stained lips. The green eyes they could show the insanity of this man in a split moment as well fool almost the smartest man with hiding the darkest of lies. The bright green hair that was neatly combed.

"Well, well isn't it old Brucie boy?" The grin grew as giggles escaped from the man. The man I knew as the Joker. The insane murderous clown prince of crime. The man who was to say my alter egos arch enemy and here now I was sharing a cell with this clown. I felt my eyes glare like daggers at the clown as I was forced into the cell with him.

"Be sure to not end up killing this cellmate Joker. You don't want to be stuck completely isolated do you?" The guard warned though his voice easily gave away his fear of the clown. I could only think if I had noticed the clown did as well. The sound of laughter just simply confirmed my beliefs.

"Oh? Me kill? Why would I do such a thing?" giggles grew louder from the clown as much to my annoyance he stood from his seat and walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Brucie and I our old pals! I would never do anything to a friend of mine." The laughter was now obviously not as controlled. I quickly shrugged him off. Showing my annoyance at him that he just ignored.

The guard gave a warning look, before leaving me and the clown alone to our cell. The feeling of uneasiness was starting to creep up on me again. I was now stuck in Arkham. The worse place to be. To add to it my roommate of all people had to be the Joker. Also to top it off I wasn't here as Batman I was here as Bruce Wayne.


	2. First Night

Chapter 1

I could barely sleep much that night. The Joker was obviously very amused by the fact that I of all people was his cellmate. Or he just loved hearing himself talk. Either way his voice was annoying me to great lengths.

"So It seems that the rich boy is now my roommate oh how exciting!" he giggled loudly much to my annoyance I did my best to ignore him but that only seemed to fuel him into talking more.

"So tell me, Brucie what got you stuck in this place hmmm?" he asked me as he stared at me from his bed. A giant curious grin on his face. All I could do was sigh.

"I won't be in here long." Was all I could think to reply. Oh how I hoped that would be the case I needed a way out of here. This place was getting to me. I hated being here but I hated more being stuck with the clown prince of crime even more.

"Oh Brucie boy, I'm hurt why would you want to leave so early and miss out on the fun?" the evil laughter made my blood boil. If I was Batman right now I would seriously consider pounding that smile off his face.

"What do you mean I'll miss the fun? How is being stuck with you fun." As soon as I said the words I regretted them instantly as a burst of uncontrollable laughter escaped from the clown.

"You're friends with Batsy. I'm sure if to say something happened to you the bat would come running. Also come to think of It putting a smile on that so bland face of yours would be even more fun." I could feel the clowns green eyes fixate on to mine. I shot him a glare. I was ready if he would try anything but he didn't move. The thought accords to me that he is most likely just trying to get a reaction from me. So with a slight smirk I just ignore him. That's one way to annoy the clown I knew that much he hated being ignored.

The silence I could sense was getting to the clown as he I heard the mattress squeak from his movement and he started humming to himself loudly to annoy me. I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me. But I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

A sudden banging on the glass cell wall startled me and made the joker seem to stop humming. I sit up and look at the cell door and notice quickly how the joker's cheerful mode shifts from pure annoyance. With looking at the door it doesn't take me long to figure out the blonde women banging on the door. It was Harley Quinn. Her blonde hair was in pigtails' and her blue eyes showed hints that she was upset. In the distance I could hear the guards yelling loudly to find her.

"Mistah J! How could you!" her voice sounding very angry and whinny at the same time. I could hear the joker sigh.

"Harley, Pumpkin Pie. Mind unlocking that door before the guards come sweetie." His voice was ordering but soft. It sickened me. I was prepared to fight him if need be. I may not be Batman but I'll be damn if I was going to let the joker or Harley escape.

She stuck her tongue out at the joker in retaliation. He must of really pissed her off this time was all I could think.

"Not until you tell me why you left the babies all alone!" she shouted at him, looking to the sides of her hearing the guards get closer.

"Pumpkin, I have Punch watching them. They're fine. Now open the door!" His voice showed his anger. The Joker always had a short temper when he wasn't getting what he wanted. I rose from the bed ready to attack the clown if need be.

"Not this time Puddin. I'll let you sit and think about leaving the babies alone again. Latta" she giggled as she started skipping away.

"Harley!" he growled and hit the wall. I just couldn't help but have a smug look on my face.

"What are you looking at!" he snapped at me.

"It's just good to see that she isn't putting up with you right now." I shrug, but regret what I said quickly as a look forms on the clown's features that leave me slightly nervous. I should of been smarter with my words. I just hoped he wasn't catching on to who I really was.

"She will be back, she always does." He says to me a dark grin on his face.

Silence fell on for the rest of the night. The speaker of the Asylum reassures me that Harley had been found and caught. But that's the least of my worry's the clown had been silent but his eyes stayed fixated on me for most of the night. His grin never fading. I felt very uneasy. I have to get out of here. I just have to.


	3. Man Of Riddles

Chapter 2

I was happy enough given the situation to be out of my cell. The Joker was very quiet rest of the night. I wasn't able to really get any sleep. His grin and eyes watching me most of the night made me uncomfortable. The feeling of being nervous had crept up on me a lot during the night. I couldn't help being worried of my words about Harley to him had made him realize I wasn't just Bruce Wayne. I should have been more careful but hadn't been. A mistake I hope wouldn't come back to haunt me. The room I was in made me even more nervous. In any words this place would be considered the entertainment room of Arkham. I wouldn't call it that. I certainly wasn't being entertained. The room had only one television and several couches. I couldn't stop feeling uneasy though. How could I though I was in a room with most of the super villains of Gotham. Most who would enjoy killing me if they knew who I was. I looked around the room as I ate my food. Joker was sitting by the television with Harley she was laying her head on his shoulder. She had a black eye no doubt had crossed my mind that the Joker had a 'talk' with her about her actions last night. I sighed in deeply. Though the thought of not dealing with the Joker right now made me feel somewhat better.

As I happened to glance around I couldn't stop myself from staring at Harvey Dent as he leaned against the wall watching me as he kept flipping that coin of his. The features of the man side burnt face that I also knew him as Two Face gave me a feeling of guilt in my stomach. Before Harvey had become the super criminal known as Two Face he was a great asset to Gotham and a good friend of mine as Bruce Wayne and as Batman until the tragic attack that burnt part of his face making his split personality all the worst. The thought came to me what must have been going through his mind to see myself a person that he knew very well in a place like this.

A sudden hand on my shoulder startled me slightly as I turn ready to defend myself if need be. The red hair gave it away quickly who the man standing on my side was. It was Edward Nigma. Also known as The Riddler. He had a smug look on his face. I assumed it was due to the fact he knew something that I or any of the inmates here didn't. It made me feel uneasy anyways.

"Mind If I take a seat?" his voice hinted his amusement which only made me a little more uneasy but I kept my composure as always and gave him a simple nod. I didn't really want to draw attention to myself in here of all places.

I watched as he took a seat in front of me and stood up straight, as well as causally placing his hands on the table and in twining his fingers together. The smile still on his face. I couldn't help but look into his light green eyes of his. Maybe there was something that I could see that he was trying to hide.

"So Bruce Wayne. I have to ask what got you sent to Arkham. I never thought you of all people would be in this kind of place."

The question didn't surprise me much. Edward had always wanted to find answers to any questions he had. This was no different.

"I got framed for a murder." I answered his questions without giving away much information. I didn't want him to know the full details of how I got stuck into this mess.

A slight chuckle came from the red haired man in front of me. His smug look becoming more prominent on his face.

"I see. Though the question has to be asked. Why would the police send you to Arkham instead of a regular prison? After all this place is for people who are crazy." I didn't like the way he was talking but I gave a simple shrug I still didn't want to give the man of riddles more information. Though deep down I knew if Edward Nigma wanted to figure something out he would.

"After all the other question if why wouldn't you pay the police off. You have that kind of money or did you pay them to send you to Arkham instead of prison knowing you could get out sooner?" He asked curiously towards me. I didn't budge though. I knew better than that.

A sudden silence fell over the entire room as the Joker had busted up into laughter. I turned my attention to the news which made my heart skip a beat as I listened carefully as best I could over the Jokers laughter.

"Crime has hit a sudden dramatic increase for the past week, since the disappearance of The Batman. Crime has only gotten worse and the Police and all of Gotham are asking where is The Batman." Was all I could make out before the jokers laughter increased even louder which made my blood boil.

"Seems like my batsy is nowhere to be found! Looks like I'll have to find Bats and ask if he wants to come out and play." I heard the joker say. I couldn't help but tighten my hand into a fist for a moment I had completely forgotten about Edward Nigma being right in front of me.

"Of course you could just be 'bat-shit' insane." The words made what felt like the world slow down for a moment as I turned to look at the man of riddles. The look that was in the green eyes of his and the smug said it all. It was no mistake for the words he used. No. He had used them with thought in mind and that just seemed to cause me more concern.

"That's it then." He said gloat fully.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded sternly despite my worry.

His voice was almost a whisper as he leaned in closer to me that smug getting bigger like he had found the secret to all of creation. "Don't worry Batman. I won't say a word."

"I think you are more insane then the doctors think." I respond confidently. I could feel my stomach turn though.

"It's possible. But I doubt that. Like I said I won't say a word. Why would I? It wouldn't be as enjoyable if I let everyone know a secret that I had figured out first before everyone else here. The biggest riddle of all. Who is the Batman." He chuckled and before I could say anything he got up to leave.

"I will be seeing you ." the way he said it, showed his self-pride in figuring out who I was. I could only hope he would keep it to himself. I continued silently to sit there very uneasy with all of this. I may have to escape sooner than wait for things to work themselves out.


	4. Becoming Impatient for a kill

Chapter 3

It was still very hard for me to accept that Edward Nigma knew who I truly was. Can't change that though. All I could do now is keep myself preoccupied. The guards told me as I was being taken to my cell that I have a therapy secession today. It's ridiculous. I'm not even crazy. I'm nothing like the other prisoner's here. I allow a deep sigh to escape me as I sit on my bed in the cell. The clown prince of crime seemed to be minding his own. It was very strange he hadn't said much since he heard the news report. Can't say that I didn't mind the silence though. But something was bugging me about it. Joker never was silent. A sudden kick to the wall from the clown prince of crime startled me from my thoughts as I turn my head to look at him. His usual smile wasn't there.

"Damn it! Where is my bats." He was mumbling to himself. I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed. Little did he know that his enemy was in the same room as himself.

A giggle escaped from the jester as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What's so funny Joker?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew him to well to trust his laughter.

The clown looked at me his green eyes staring deep into my soul.

"Seems like I have to kill a few people here to get my dear darling Bats to come out of his cave." He laughed loudly and before I could react he had jumped on top of me and was gripping my throat tightly. His grin wide on his face as he laughed.

"What could be better than having my batsy's friend murdered to get his attention?"

I glared deeply as I gasped for air. Well hiding my identity may not be so easy this time. With my legs I kicked him hard in the stomach. Getting him off of me. A laugh escaped from the clown. I never had seen him this desperate for a kill before. It must have been eating him inside to not know where my alter ego was. The clown laughed at the pain in his stomach and gave me a dark smile as I stood up ready to fight him if he tried anything again.

"Looks like Brucie has some fight in him after all. Oh this will be fun!"

I glared at him deeply. If looks could kill the clown prince of crime would have dropped dead. He tilted his head. I could see the gears turning in his insane mind of his. But before he could react the cell door was being opened and the guards gave joker a warning look.

"Enough of this Joker." The guard warned.

"Don't ruin the fun Frankie boy." The clown chuckled as the guard took a step closer pulling out his Taser. Joker simply raised his hands in the air and grinned widely. "Careful Frankie. I am unarmed after all."

"Don't trust him!" I yelled at the guard and the clown just busted up into laughter. As the guard backed up slightly.

The clown simply chose to sit back down on the bed. We both knew the guard would have been killed if he approached but something stopped Joker from deciding to kill him and something told me it had to deal with me.

"Mr. Wayne. It's time for your therapy. You can come quietly or forcefully." He warned putting his attention more towards me then the clown. Bad mistake in a blink of an eye, the Joker had moved from his bed and had grabbed the Taser from the guard and was shocking him right in the neck. My eyes narrowed in anger as the guard fell to the ground and was convulsing. The joker laughed loudly enjoying every moment. Putting the Taser to the man's neck again, longer this time. The man's body spasm until his body went limp. With another burst of laughter the joker tossed the Taser to the other guard.

"I thought he could use some shock therapy!" he laughed as I felt my blood boil and before I knew it I had tackled the clown to the ground and was punching him hard in the face.

"Bastard." I said darkly as the memories of Jason Todd's death had hit me even harder. He simply laughed like he wanted to see if I would attack him. Next thing I knew I was being pulled off of the clown by more guards.

"You both will be isolated tonight!" the guard yelled at both of us. Joker just laughed, as I was being dragged out of the room.

I was dragged into a small room, which had two doors to it. I sat down on the chair trying to calm myself down. I knew I shouldn't have snapped like that. But how could I not? Another innocent life was just taken by the Joker. I can't do this though. I'm not Batman here. I'm Bruce Wayne. I can't let him of all people find out who I am. It was bad enough the Riddler knew who I was. But Joker.. No I can never let him know. Too much would be at risk. The door opening to the other room startled me. Once I saw who it was my temper was coming back to me again.

The familiar doctor. The doctor who tried selling my secret identity to criminals. Was now In front of me. Hugo Strange was his name. I couldn't help be slightly stunned he was now working with patients again as most of his 'helping' would end up in patients deaths. Now he was my doctor again. Also the reason I had been sent to Arkham Asylum and no doubt in my head the reason I was in a room with the joker.

"Hello Mr. Wayne. It's good to see you again."

"Not like I could say the same." I spat back darkly.

"Now, now I'm here to help you. One with the reason behind your murders and behind your other little problem." He responded very smugly.

"You're the reason I'm here Strange. I will prove it that you are behind those peoples death."

"Now Bruce. It's just another one of your delusions that I am the one behind all of this. Your own guilt with killing those kids parents."

I hit the table hard which made him jump back slightly and fix his glasses slightly nervous.

"Enough of this!" I spat out angrily.

"Then Mr. Wayne we will talk after you spend some time in isolation for the night. I am only here to help you and soon you will see that."

I rose from my seat and glared darkly at him as he motioned for guards to come in. I didn't even bother putting up a fight I needed time to think. At least I wouldn't be dealing with the Joker tonight He was becoming more unstable with my alter egos disappearance and I didn't want to know what else would make him snap more. A night to myself would be good for me. I will finally have some peace and quiet and to get some rest as I think of a way out of here.


	5. Plans and dangerous realizations

Chapter 4

As much as I tried to I couldn't sleep at all that night. It wasn't for the fact that I had to watch out for the clown prince of crime. No. I knew he was stuck in isolation in another room. But I couldn't bring myself to sleep. Even if the harlequin of hate wasn't there with me now my mind couldn't stop from thinking about him. It plagued my mind. The questions of his actions that seemed so unusual to me. After all he had killed that guard. But I couldn't help but find it strange that he didn't kill the other. He could of. I know I would have stopped him. But he didn't know that. No. Instead he handed the Taser to the guard. Like it didn't matter. I know well enough the joker was unpredictable. But still. He didn't even try to escape. He seemed more unstable now with the so called disappearance of my alter ego. Then why would he not escape? Why would he not try? He had said he wanted to kill me to get my alter egos attention. Yet I could tell he wasn't even trying.

Realization hit me like daggers. As it all hit me at once. No. It can't be that. He didn't know that I was Batman. He may have suspicions with my slips. That's it! He must have been seeing how I would react! Uneasiness swept my entire body as I felt my heart race. He was testing my reactions. That was his goal all along. He must have been thinking that since my first night here. But there is no way he could be positive. I was sure of it. Or more or less telling myself that. This place is even more dangerous for me to be in. Yet I knew if I wanted to I could escape. The joker did it all the time. He has even commented to me in the past that this place was a revolving door. A place of rest for his next show. It was like that for almost everyone. I knew it and so did he. But I can't risk even more attention to myself if the clown prince of crime was suspicious of whom I was. How could I put the people I care for in more danger? No. I already lost Jason. I can't let that madman take anyone else from me. I knew in my heart though I will never allow myself to kill the clown. I can't cross that line. So I have to have wait. I have to prove my innocence. Nightwing must have been doing what he could to figure out who killed the kid's parents. Though I had a deep feeling Hugo Strange had been behind this. He was at my trial after all. He had made it so that I would be sent to Arkham. He also had it that I would be stuck with the joker. Though his reasons for this where unclear to me now.

The sudden sound of the door opening distracted me from my thoughts. The guard walked in and looked me over for a long moment.

"Mr. Wayne, your therapy session with is scheduled now."

As much as I didn't want to go with the guard I complied. It was the easiest way to get the knowledge I needed to know. The guard took me to the same room I was in earlier yesterday. I simply sat in the chair and rested my arms on the table waiting for the doctor.

As the door opened as on queue with my thoughts Hugo strange entered the room. Wearing his doctor's coat and he pushed up his glasses.

"So Mr. Wayne are you ready to start cooperating with my treatment?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

I gave him a simple nod. I will play his game for now. Though as much as I knew he thought it was by his rules. It wasn't. It was by mine.

The doctor sat down in front of me as he placed a folder on the table.

Silence lasted for several moments as we stared each other down in a battle of wills. He gave in first as he shifted in his chair. I knew I would win that.

"Now Mr. Wayne I want to discuss the incident in your cell with The Joker last night."

"What about it?"

"You two were fighting before the guards came in. Before Franks tragic death." He had no care in his voice. It irritated me slightly though it didn't show.

"Then you attacked the Joker."

"Yes I did. He killed the guard for no reason." Was all I responded. I wasn't about to give up the theory I had behind it. That I believed the joker was testing my reactions. It could be for him thinking I was Batman even if he couldn't prove it or for the fact he was trying to figure me out. Though the second option was less likely. Joker could read people like an open book. It was easy for him. As easy as it is for someone to breath. For the heart to pump blood through the body. It was a game to him a joke. His words were the most dangerous thing about him, using that knowledge against someone as he often did.

"Such a reaction like that for someone as yourself with secrets to hide was a risky thing to do."

The doctor's sudden words bothered me. Like he was reading my mind. I stayed silent.

The doctor opened the folder. I didn't bother glancing at it. Despite my inner curiosity.

"It seems the joker can get any reaction out of you. This is the exact reason I have placed you and him in the same cell." His voice not hiding his plan at all.

"What would that even accomplish?" I asked obviously irritated.

"Everything Mr. Wayne." He said in a matter of fact tone. I stayed silent waiting for him to continue. It took several moments. He continued as he realized he wasn't going to get me to react.

"You see Mr. Wayne. You and the Joker have a very interesting history. Even if he doesn't know who you are yet. I am sure he is close to figuring it out. As you see. The clown has a strong obsession with let's say yourself." I knew what he was referring to even if he didn't flat out say it.

"He believes he can take away your sanity. Change you into what he believes you really are. That you and him are so much the same. He will do anything to prove it. That's why I have put you both in the same cell. It would be a great step for psychology in itself to see if the clown can finally break you. After all you seemed to be snapping with committing murders that resemble the death of both your parents."

His smug angered me as I hit the table hard losing my temper.

"You know damn well! I didn't kill those kids' parents! And I am going to prove that!" I gained my composer quickly after the outburst.

"Denial" Was all he responded as he stood up from his chair. "Tomorrow you will be having group therapy and our therapy will truly begin. I will make you better Bruce. You can trust me." He gave me a smile. I kept my face stoic. He let himself out but not before turning to me and said in an amused voice. "Since you have behaved in isolation, you can go to the entertainment room or back to your cell if you chose." With that he left the room. I knew then. That he was trying to break me. He was using the clown prince of crime to do just that. He wouldn't though. I knew his motives. He foolishly told me straight out his plans. It would be his biggest mistake. The guards came in and escorted me out of the room. They asked me if I wanted to go back to my cell or to the entertainment room. They were being kinder to me. I assumed it was because of my actions towards the joker after they lost a coworker and a friend. "Entertainment room." Was all I responded. I had to talk to a certain man of riddles.


	6. Never plan on using a clown

Chapter 5

The reaction of Brucie boy I couldn't help but let it bring a grin to my face. Getting out of my straight jacket was easy enough for me to get out of as I rested against the wall of the Isolation room. I have become very familiar with this room. It didn't matter much to me at all. If the guards had it their way they would keep me in here and leave me to rot. Well they could try. I giggled at the thought. Still it was fun killing that guard. It was more for a reaction I'll admit and I got just that. I licked my cut up lip that dear Brucie had decided to give me. Didn't really matter to me though. I have to admit though it was only more or less confirming my suspicions. Another burst of laughter escaped me on the thought. My attention turned to the rooms door as it opened I just grinned innocently as six guards entered my room. They were obviously angered. This should be fun!

"Hello boys." I smiled at them charm fully. They seemed a little shocked to see me without my straight jacket but they should have known better by now. Another giggled escaped me as my gaze shifted to the batons they had in their hands.

"Play time I see. Now boys you wouldn't want to do anything to risk your health now do you?" I giggled more at them as the anger shown through their eyes.

"You won't be laughing for long clown!" one of them took a step towards me. The others obviously showed their fear but stepped forward with him.

A big grin formed on my lips as my eyes narrowed dangerously at them.

"Me? Stop laughing?" I casually pointed to myself and giggled. "And the doctors say I'm crazy."

After the words left my mouth I felt the force of the baton hitting me hard causing my head to crack to the side. Hysterical laughter escaped me yet again. "Heh… hahaha… Your dear friend Frankie hit harder than that."

Another hit from another guard hit my shoulder, that one hurt, but another giggle escaped me. I always found this game with the guard's fun. They were so easily angered. I swear no one in Arkham other than Harley and I had a real sense of humor. Very Disappointing.

"Bastard he had a family!" another guard hit me this time in my ribs. I laughed more. A bigger grin then I have done so far spread across my lips.

"You will be sure to give me their address right?" I laughed hysterically, not showing any pain from their blows. Pain after all has been my old friend. My best friend other than my darling bats of course.

"I will be sure to pay them a visit. They could use a nice big smile after good old Frankies death after all."

They had lost it than and I could feel the blows of all six of them hitting me, not bothering on taking turns. I just laughed and laughed. It was too easy. Most guards knew these kinds of games were a big risk to their health. But when they did decide to play it become even more fun. I always made sure when I would be escaping from my resting place of Arkham to have a little game of my own back with any guard who decided to play.

"I could really teach you boys how to really hit." Another outburst of giggles from me only for them to be cut off suddenly by another hit to my face. I tasted blood that time. I simply spit it out and laughed again.

"Bring him to the damn Doctor."

I felt them tug me up hard by my shirt.

"Hahahah hooo.. So I see you boys like it rough. Hehehee" the look of disgust made my laughter become even more uncontrollable. My body did hurt. I didn't show it though. I have been through more worse. Plus I will be sure to make it up to them after all. They dragged me to a room. I was used to this. I have to say it was always fun when the doctors would try to probe my mind and figure me out. They just couldn't get the joke. I was forced to sit down as they handcuffed to the chair. Idiots haven't they learned yet that it was a wasted effort. I allowed it though. It was more fun to see their faces whenever I escaped. I waited patiently until the door opened and I saw an old familiar older man. I grinned.

"Starngie! Last time I saw you… well you know.. fun times. Heheheh"

He shifted nervously. "Yes fun times…" his voice was obviously sarcastic though my grin never faded. He stared at me a long moment seeing the new cuts on my most handsome face if I do say myself.

"I see the guards decided to teach you a lesson." He sat in front of me.

"They can't help themselves; it's very hard for them to control their urges to keep their hands off of me." My grin was dark and murderous.

"Have to be careful Strangie if this keeps up I may have to follow for sexual assault charges." The look of pure disgust made me laugh hard and loud. It hurt, I could feel it. They had defiantly broken a rib. Oh well nothing new.

"Let's get down to the point Jack."

I stopped my grin fading quick. My eyes narrowed darkly at the older man. I stayed silent for a long moment. I could see his nervousness increases by my glare towards him.

"Careful Doc. You never call a clown by his name." I warned dangerously. It faded quickly as another giggle outburst hit me as the thought of killing him with the doctors' pen in his pocket.

"Well… anyways…Ja-…Joker… How are you enjoying your new cellmate?" He asked nervously.

"No sense of humor." Was all I responded keeping my smile as my eyes staying focused on his pen.

"I heard about you almost killing him last night."

"Doc, if I was trying to kill him, he would be dead already." I smiled more leaning closer to the doctor.

"Then why did you let him go?"

I shook my head and grinned innocently. "Can no do strangie." I giggled a little at his irritation. He was fun.

"Joker I thought you would like a cell to yourself?"

There it was. He had wanted me to kill Brucie boy. Heh.. He was a bigger fool then most of the loons in this place. He didn't get it. If my suspicions were right then why would I kill him right away. Where was the fun in that? I just laughed more and more it was uncontrollable now.

"I don't." I answered simply

"Then why did you hold back? Do you care for his life?"

"Oh Doc, are you jealous? Don't worry there is plenty of me to go around?" I giggled.

"I doubt Miss Quinn wouldn't like that." He snapped at me obviously annoyed.

It didn't faze me. Harley was mine. She always would be. After all no one would dare to touch my things.  
"I take it you like threesomes Strangie. I didn't picture you as that type of guy."

His glare was dark and I just grinned.

"You're sick Joker." His voice very distasteful.

"Isn't that why I'm here?" My smile wide.

"You're here because you got caught by Batman."

"Darling Bats, always does have such a sweet thing to say with his fits." I giggled. I was missing Batsy, I did wonder where he disappeared to. But then again he might be closer then I think.

"You should have killed him, or at the very least got rid of ." He didn't hide his disappointment. His plan was obvious to me. He was a bigger fool. It would be his last mistake.

"You just don't see the joke doc. But don't worry. I will be sure that you will." My eyes darting back to his pen. I didn't like him trying to use me. It was never smart for any ones health to try and use me.

"What Joke!" he snapped at me. More laughter filled the room.

With that he ordered the guards back.

"Get him out of here!" He left and turned as I whistled to get his attention.

"Oh Doc, I like your pen."

With my out burst of laughter he turned and walked out of the room. I was debating escaping today but looks like I will have enough fun to be had here. I couldn't control it any more all I could do is laugh and laugh and laugh.

"HehehehooohahahahaahHAHAHAHAHEEEHOOOHAHAHAHHAHA"


	7. Cards never lie

Chapter 6

As I entered the entertainment room I quickly looked around for the man of riddles. As my gaze came upon him shock quickly hit me. The man of riddles was sitting at a table playing a game of cards with the clown prince of crime. That didn't shock me though. No. What shocked me was the condition of the jokers face. It was bloody and he had a split lip. It was obvious that someone had gotten the better of him. It was hard for me to believe that anyone in this place could get the better of the harlequin of hate. To anyone who would first glance on the clown would assume he was weak. Though I knew better than that. The Joker was very thin. His height was intimidating to most though. He was at least 6 feet but very thin. I always assumed he never did eat that much. But I knew better then to ever underestimate him. He may be thin and not look tough but his fighting skills were like I have never seen before when we first were at odds with each other. The clown was brutal when he fought and always had a trick up his sleeve to make up for his build. That's what made me feel even more surprised to see him like this. Though as I watched them play their game it seemed that no one was really surprised. If they were no one said anything. Probably for the better though. Not many who have attacked the joker would live to tell the tale. Still who could have gotten the better hand of the joker. The thoughts where plaguing me. With a deep sigh I sat down at one of the table close to them for I could watch and listen. I really didn't want to interrupt their game. I didn't need much attention to myself.

"I win again Joker." I could hear the man of riddles say very smugly.

Laughter filled the room. Laughter that could cut right through you.

"Naughty, Naughty, Eddy. You should know it's not wise to cheat me." The grin grew on the clowns face. He didn't even bother blinking. I watched as Edward Nygma shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The clown was obviously making him very nervous.

"Now Joker. It's not my fault that my intellect out matches yours." His voice was smug though the obvious hints of fear where there. The hysterical laughter broke out from the mad man once more. It only confirmed that I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Don't flatter yourself with your lies Eddy." The joker leaned in menacingly. The man of riddles moved even more back away from the clown. I could see the sweat forming on his brow.

"Joker." But he was cut off with a chuckle from the mad man. The grin growing even more.

"The cards told me you cheated. The cards never lie." Loud laughter filled the room. A few of the patients were watching intently wondering when the joker would attack.

The man of riddles stood up quickly. He stumbled nervously.

"You really are insane."

With that the clown couldn't hold his laughter in, becoming hysterical. Tears were forming on the side of his eyes from how hard he was laughing. I watched as he wiped them away. I took notice how the clowns lip started bleeding again. He had re-split it open in his laughter. Though he didn't seem to mind.

I could feel my body tense. As the murderous look flashed through the clown prince of crimes eyes. Before he could react though. I heard Harley voice sounding very distraught feel the room.

"Puddin!" she yelled as she ran to the joker grabbing him tightly in an embrace.

Confusion swept over me for a moment. She was crying hysterically.

"Calm down Harley." The joker responded to her obvious annoyance in his voice.

"But Puddin look what they did to you!" She was screaming now. Everyone was watching the scene intensely.

The Joker blinked confused for a moment and pointed to himself. He was silent for a moment as if he didn't even know what she was talking about. I felt myself get nauseous slightly. How could he act like that? It was obvious she was talking about his wounds. But who had done this to him?

Laughter erupted from him again. Which startled not only me but it showed it startled her as well.

"These?" he licked his bleeding lip and grinned even bigger.

"They don't really matter." He shrugged looking bored.

"But Puddin! They hurt you! Why didn't you kill them!" she retorted her voice showing her anger. In a flash of anger the Joker pushed her hard to the ground.

"I said it doesn't matter!" He stood up angrily. Rage filled me. I wanted to wipe that grin of his lips. I couldn't help but pity Harley. He twisted her mind. She was a respected psychologist until the Joker twisted her mind and manipulated her into who she is today.

"But… Puddin…" She whined tears in her eyes.

He didn't even answer her as his glance fixed on the man of riddles.

"I will be sure to ask the cards what is suitable punishment for cheating." The amusement back in his voice. With that he turned to leave and walked to the guards and told them he was ready to go back to his cell.

Harley picked herself up from the ground still crying. The Riddler didn't say anything to her. He seemed nervous by the jokers words. I couldn't take it and I got up and walked to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked showing my concern. She sniffled her blue eyes shifting to me.

"Why do you care..." She responded still obviously upset.

"Who attacked the Joker, Quinn?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"The guards who else." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

It took me by surprise. I knew that some of the guards at Arkham had a reputation of doing such things. Also the joker did kill one of them the other night. Still it didn't sit right with me that such a thing would take place.

"How often does this happen?" I asked knowing I probably shouldn't.

"All the time. At least when the guards think they can get away with it. My Puddin doesn't deserve this" She said sadly.

"I would disagree with that." The man of riddles said. This caused a glare directed at him from Harley.

"You're just a cheat Eddy! How could you cheat in a game with Mistah J!" she retorted coldly towards him.

He was taken aback by this.

"Seems like you are just as crazy as him." He spat back angrily. Before turning and walking away from us both.

I sighed. Looks like I wouldn't be talking to him today. Before I could say anything else and before I could talk to her even more the bell went off to tell the inmates that it was time for bed. I still couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. Why didn't joker kill them? He easily could of. As much as I didn't want to I knew that tonight I would end up asking him. I had to. I knew even if I tried I couldn't just let this go. If there was this corruption in Arkham what else was going on I didn't even know about. I knew the joker would. I just had to ask him. I just had to.


	8. Corruption

Chapter 7

Once I was taken to my cell. My gaze quickly fell upon the clown prince of crime. He was whistling to himself cheerfully. Despite his wounds he seemed to be in a better mood then earlier. His mood swings were always strange to me. Though I have come to accept it when it came to him. I sat on my bed and kept my gaze on him for several minutes. He hadn't really paid any attention to me being there. I sighed in heavily. Processing just the words to say to him. It was never smart for anyone to provoke a conversation with the clown. He would lie and twist people's words for his own purposes. Talking with him was always dangerous. There had been several occasions were doctors who had try therapy sessions with him would end up losing their own minds or quitting their jobs. Even worse he had driven doctors so mad that they would take their own lives. Yes he was very dangerous. Yet curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Why did the guards attack you?" I heard myself asking before I could stop myself.

His eyes shifted to me after several moments. A grin spreading wide on his chalk white face.

"They wanted to play their usual game with me." He stated matter of fact. Like it didn't even matter to him.

"Usual? You mean to tell me this has happened before?" It shocked me thinking that any guard would try to get the better of the joker let alone it happening more than once.

He shifted his entire body towards me now, leaning in a little closer. His grin going wide.

"It will eventually happen to you to Brucie." He grinned.

"What do you mean?" Did this happen to other inmates? The thought made me sick to my stomach. I knew I had seen the joker pretty damaged before when I would find him after escaping Arkham. Though I had never assumed it was by anyone from Arkham. The clown was dangerous.

"You see it's a big game for the guards and doctors here. They leave most of us drugged up and when they feel like playing they will outnumber one of us. Though most know I am always willing to play back. I always do end up winning but others per say Harvs or Eddy aren't always so lucky."

I stayed silent for several moments. It didn't seem real to me that there would be this type of treatment to other inmates. Joker at least I assumed earlier deserved it. I could tell he was waiting for me to respond, his gaze was intent on me.

"What do they do to the other patient's here?" I couldn't help but ask. I needed answers.

"Well depends on what sort of game they want to play." He laughed loudly. "Though I will say they aren't very creative. I could think of better games to play than them. Though they have a tendency to mess with Harvs a lot. They usually wait till night time to make their move. After all the drugs have most of us very drowsy." He laughed hysterically this time throwing his head back. I glared slightly at him. How could he find this funny. Though it is the joker after all.

"The drugs never work on me and they learned that pretty quickly when I wasn't in a mood to play one of my first nights here. They entered my room expecting me to be asleep. I never do sleep you see. Not really. So when they came to have their fun they weren't expecting me to have a card up my sleeve."  
I felt my blood boil at that. I remembered hearing how the clown had brutally murdered six guards. It was hard for me to ever accept that the joker did it in self-defense. That thought never even occurred to me at all.

"Anyways, as I was saying. They usually wait till Night time. Once they enter one of their marks cell, they usually leave one of us with several broken bones. Like say for Harvs they love to use his split personality against him. They often flip a coin to see which one of his bones get broken first. Poor Harvs." He chuckled darkly. "He always accepts as he views its chance deciding what happens to him. He has become one of their favorite toys to play with. That cheat Eddy on the other hand usually gets out of their game by making them agree to trying to figure out one of his riddles, if they guess it, he will allow them to play that night, if not they leave him alone. For me that doesn't sound as much fun as playing the game anyways. Most though know better than to play with me as it usually ends with them losing."

His eyes suddenly flashed to anger and as quick as it had come it had left.

"They even played with Harley once."

"What did they do?" I asked after he had stopped talking for several long minutes.

"They decided one of her first night here to try and get to me. It wasn't the best call, if I would say. You see they circled her in the entertainment room. She tried to fight back, strong girl. Wasn't enough though given how many drugs they had given her. Then they well had their way with her. Poor girl came crying to me after that. Needless to say I don't like it when someone plays with anything that's mine." His eyes sparkled with murderous intent. "So I paid their wives a visit when I was able to."

"Why would you even bother you don't love Harley." I responded annoyed at his amusement in innocent lives he has taken.

"So?" He responded like I was a child who would never understand.

"So why get revenge for someone you don't care for or love!" I was nearly yelling now, he always knew how to get under my skin.

"It wasn't revenge, It was my move." He answered sounding very bored,

I had to control my anger after that. I hated how he had no regard for human life. It also angered me that this had happened. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. None of this could be right. How could the doctors or anyone allow this to happen? The clowns laughter distracted me once again from my thoughts.

"Oh Brucie you don't look so good should I call you a doctor?" He giggled childishly.

"Why didn't you fight the guards today?"

"Why would I do that?" He gave a confused look. "It's all a game after all. They will end up losing anyways. Besides what only gets me irritated the most is when they try to justify their actions. They should just accept their desires and say it how it really is. They are sadistic by nature and they try to justify it by acting out their fantasies on which they deem deserve it. Yet they are quick to beg when It's my turn at the game." He grinned even more.

I felt sick. How could all this happen and I had been unaware of it. But what made me sicker is how the clown just viewed it all as some sick game. That he didn't seem to care what they would do to him or not. That he would only fight back when he viewed it was his move. It wasn't a game. It was cruelty on patients that the workers of Arkham should be helping not hurting. I had to get out of here. I just knew I had to.

His grin grew huge his green eyes studying me and he laughed loudly.

"Don't worry Batsy, I won't let anyone play with you sweetheart, you are mine after all. Our game is far much more fun anyways."

My eyes went wide instant shock hitting me even hard. This wasn't good this wasn't good at all.

All I could hear was his increasing laughter filling the room.


	9. Group Therapy

Chapter 8

The rest of the night was surprisingly quiet. I took it as the joker was more or less amused that he knew my secret. I couldn't help but be worried though. Edward Nigma was one thing but the Joker knowing who I was is even worse. The uneasiness of the day that group therapy was today didn't make me feel any better at all. The guards took the clown out of our cell earlier in the morning for some treatment. It at least gave me time to myself to get some sleep. Since I have been here I haven't gotten any.

"Hey Batsy… Bats… wake up pumpkin" I heard a familiar voice.

I shifted uncomfortably not really wanting to wake fully from my slumber. I didn't know how long I have been out but I didn't really care. A sudden pain to my check made me jump from my sleep. Much to my annoyance as my eyes started to take in my surroundings was that familiar grin of the clown. I shot up quickly. His laughter filled the room.

"You know bat-babe you really are cute when you sleep."

I scoffed. This only made him grin more.

"What do you want?" I grumbled frowning.

"Hehahahoohee… I just want to spend time with my darling bat." He sat close next to me on the bed. I shot him a glare shifting away from him.

"You're crazy you know that." I didn't hide my annoyance at him from my voice.

"That's why you love me sweetheart" he puckered his lips in a mocking way.

"No I don't!" I couldn't help but hitting him hard in the face causing him to fall off the bed.

Laughter erupted hysterically from him.

"Hehehe oh want to play rough. You always know how to show a girl a good time." He licked his now bleeding lip that I managed to reopen his previous wound.

I just frowned.

He looked up.

"Shhhh Bats." His voice dead serious.

"What?" I couldn't help asking in surprise.

Almost as quick as lighting he was leaning over me and put his hand over my mouth. My eyes widen in shock. Before I could protest, his words stopped me.

"They're coming to play." Was all he said. It hit me as clear as day as what he meant. The guards were coming. How long was I asleep for?

Creek.

Clack.

I heard the cell door open. Before the guards came in the Joker was now standing grinning at them. That didn't surprise me. No. Not that. But I could see it. In those strange green eyes of his. The eyes that looked like they could glow in the dark. They always seemed inhuman to me. Though I never saw the clown prince of crime as anything just human. His insanity and mood swings were always a dangerous combination. It always made him my most dangerous foe. One day he could be a harmless prankster. The next he could be a homicidal maniac killing anyone he saw fit. His mood swings changed so rapidly it was never clear what exactly was running through the mad man's head. I still could see it though. Most people would miss it. But there was a look of pure homicidal amusement in his eyes right now. I couldn't help but be on edge. As much as I hated the corruption of Arkham as well had a plan to put an end to it once I was out of here. I still couldn't let the clown get away with any more murders if I could prevent it.

"Hello Gentleman" The Joker spoke to them. His voice hinting sudden warning to them.

"Shut up clown!" one of the younger guards retorted.

"Hehehe. Now when have I ever been known to just shut up." He laughed amused.

"Careful or we will make you shut up clown!" One of the guards stepped closer to the clown only to be pulled back by another. Laughter filled the room.

"Now that sounds like a fun game to play. Though I should warn you boys it's my turn." He took a step towards them. Murderous intent in his eyes. I stood up quickly shooting the mad man a glare.

"Now, Now" The elder guard spoke. "We aren't here for you Joker, we are here for you ."

Rage flashed through the clowns eyes. It faded as quickly as it came and next thing I knew the joker gripped on to me and gave a childish pout towards them.

"But I'm still playing with my friend!" He whined. It was hard to tell if he was seriously whinnying or mocking them. It really could be any.

God he could be such a child sometime.

Before anyone could speak a doctor came up to the cell door and spoke sternly to all of us.

"It's time for group therapy. This little meeting will have to be delayed."

He was a young man. Early 30's if I had to guess. My eyes took a glance at the young man's name tag on his white coat. Dr. Nicolas Poe was his name. I didn't take much thought of it. He must have been new since I hadn't seen him here before.

The sudden feeling of pain from my back hitting the floor took me in complete shock. The clown had pushed me down hard. He smiled childishly at me.

"Race you there Brucie!" he bolted to all of our surprise past the guards. Laughing down the halls of the Asylum.

"Hey Get Back Here!" The guards yelled after him as they took off after him down the halls.

I sighed as I got up and looked at the young doctor whose dumbfounded look showed heavily on his face. He quickly shook it off his face becoming stoic again as he looked at me.

"Well shall we be going?" he stated as more of me not having a choice.

Much to me not wanting to I nodded. I was more concerned on the clown taking off like that.

Once we got to the room for group therapy, much to my surprise Joker was already there sitting next to Harley. His mood looked much more annoyed until he glanced up to me. His smile returning.

"Looks like you lose Brucie. You will be sure to have to make it up to me latter." He giggled as I glared at him. He had an arm wrapped around Harley as she was resting her head against his chest. I looked around the room and took my seat as far as I could from the clown prince of crime. He seemed to pout like a child at this. He shoved Harley away from him as she yipped in startled surprise. His glance at me told me he did this out of me sitting away from him.

The man of riddles entered the room and he sat much more to my annoyance right next to me. All the chairs were in a circular formation as Dr. Nicolas was sitting in front of us, clip board in hand.

Harvey Dent entered the room as he flipped that coin of his, obviously deciding where to sit. He ended up taking a seat next to me. Guilt hitting me hard as it always did when it came to him but I did my best to hide it. Laughter erupted from the clown. He apparently had taken notice of it when no one else did. No one questioned him on what he was laughing at which I suppose for me was good news even if it did make my temper rise.

"Shall we begin?" Dr. Nicolas spoke up.

"I don't know doc, we should have Harvs over here flip for it." The clown prince of crime laughed hysterically.

"I'll flip on it to see if you live tonight clown!" Harvey spat out angrily. As he flipped the coin. It landing on the good side, he grumbled in annoyance as both Harley and Joker giggled at him.

"Maybe next time Harvs" The clown respond smug and mocking.

"Gentleman let's just start." The Doctor said sternly.

"Now who wants to go first?"  
The joker raised his hand and waved it around frantically as if he was a child in a classroom.

"Okay Jac-"

He was cut off short by a murderous glare grin from the mad man.

"Joker go ahead." He corrected himself.

The clown grinned happily, leaning back in his chair relaxing.

"I just want to make the world laugh. To bring a smile to the good people of Gotham's faces." He sounded sincere which only made me glare at him.

"So you think murder makes people laugh?" The doctor responded in obvious disbelief.

"Death is the ultimate punch line." He stated matter of fact.

I clenched my fist. The glance the clown gave me made it clear he wanted to see a reaction from me especially. Yet I also knew the joker truly believed in what he said.

"I see. Let's go to the next person. How about you Mr. Wayne? You are new here after all." The doctor gave a somewhat friendly smile towards me.

I frowned and saw the smirk on the man of riddles face.

"I'm not crazy. I was framed and I would be out of here soon enough." I simply responded. Straight to the point. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"What about your parent's death Mr. Wayne? Sure they have caused you a lot of psychological problems?" He persisted.

Laughter erupted from the joker and a slight chuckle escaped the man of riddles. My blood was boiling now. I had to stay calm I just had to.

"We all have one bad day doc." The Joker giggled out the words.

"Enough Joker." Harvey spoke out.

Joker just laughed even more. He pointed at the man of riddles that was calming down from his burst of chuckling.

"See Harvs laughter is contagious, you should try it some time. Of course I could always just make you laugh, I am a master of comedy after all." He was refereeing to his joker venom. We all knew that.

"Try it and see what happens!" Harvey was standing up now.

"Enough of this!" The doctor yelled.

"Let's just all calm down. Now Harvey. Let's talk about that coin of yours." The doctor focused all his attention on Harvey. I was just relived it wasn't on myself any more. The glance the clown gave me looked like he was disappointed but it quickly shifted to a big grin.

Two Face flipped the coin landing on the bad side. "The coin says no Doctor."

Dr. Nicolas sighed in heavily. It clearly showed on his face this wasn't going as he planned it.

"Fine. Edward it's your turn." He looked towards the red haired man.

Before the man of riddles could speak the mad man stood up pointing a finger to the now startled Riddler.

"I have your diagnosis for him doc. He's a cheat." The clown spat out angrily. His mood swings were starting to give me a head ache.

"This again? Really Joker it's not my fault my intellect is by far more superior to your own." The man of riddles smirked amused and waved a hand dismissively.

The clown erupted in laughter. As he wiped the tears from the side of his eyes from how hard he was laughing. He gave a big smile towards the man of Riddles.

"There was something I forgot to mention that the cards also told me Eddy." He spoke as if he knew something we all didn't. Despite cards talking to the joker sounded absorbed it still caught the major flaw of the man of riddles. It was his curiosity. I could see that even the mad man knew that.

"What would that be?" He asked trying to hide his curiosity in his voice.

With pure excitement the clown put his finger his lip.

"Shhh It's a secret Eddy boy." He giggled like a little child.

This just caught the Riddler's attention even more.

"Spill it clown." He did obviously not like secrets.

The clown grinned moving quickly to the man of riddles and much to my dismay closer to me. He leaned in close to Nigma.

After a long moment of silence the clown spoke calmly and matter of fact fashion.

"They told me to kill you." He grinned pulling away and laughing.

The man of riddles eyes went wide. We all knew when the joker made a threat like that he always followed through.

Dr. Nicolas stood up quickly.

"Enough!" He said sternly.

"Harley let's go with you now." He looked at her, she smiled up at him very energetic like usual. This only caused the clown to watch the doctor a bigger grin forming on his lips as he made his way back to his seat past the doctor.

"Now Harleen." He spoke only to be cut off by her.

"I go by Harley." She spoke.

"Yes, well Harley. Let discuss your relationship with…" he shifted uncomfortably for a moment by the jokers eyes watching him intently.

"The Joker." He finished.

She laughed softly. As she hugged the clown in her seat.

"What's there to discuss? Mistah J and I have a wonderful relationship." She smiled blissfully.

"What about the abuse." The doctor cocked his head. I could tell he was treading in dangerous territory.

"Tough love." The joker responded for her. As he shrugged as if it didn't even matter.

"Yes. Well, Harley what about his neglect for you and your well-being, for his endeavors with Batman." He spoke sterner this time, his face stoic.

I couldn't help feel uncomfortable. The man of riddles chuckled lightly to himself. It really didn't make things better.

The joker shifted his green eyes to me for a short second then back at the doctor as he smiled.  
"My Puddin just wants to get rid of B-man for we can have a happy life together." Harley stated as if it were true. Everyone else in the room knew it wasn't.

"Is that it?" The doctor said more sarcastically. He turned his attention to the clown prince of crime.

"You have an obsession with the Batman."

"I just want to bring a big smile to my bats." He stated.

"He doesn't seem so happy with all that you do as he always brings you back here." The doctor retorted.

"He is in denial." He said sounding bored.

"Is that so?" Dr. Nicolas couldn't hide his disbelief in the mad man's words.

"What can I say? My Batsy loves me." He laughed loudly.

I shot him a glare, as Riddler couldn't hold in his chuckles either.

Harley seemed to ignore the comments as she was obvious used to them.

"See Harley, he will always care more for the Batman than he will ever care for you. I recommend leaving him." The doctor nodded as he was stating truth.

The joker stood up then and grinned even more. A chuckle escaping from him.

"Doc you really should take a vacation. It must be stressful being stuck with all of us loonies. You could play a game of cards." He laughed and in a quick motion that only I noticed he slid out one of his Joker cards and tossed it with perfect accuracy at the doctor. In a blink of the eye, the card sliced through the doctor's mouth giving him a black dahlia smile. Dr. Nicolas cried out in pain. Another second latter as I stood up out of pure anger, another card from the jokers sleeve was flung and sliced the doctors neck open. He fell to the floor, gurgling sound coming from his throat. The card between his now split open mouth gave him a permanent smile. Cuts from mouth to ear on both sides.

The clown laughed as stood over the body. "See much better, it doesn't even show that you were stressed out to begin with." He laughed and as I was about to lunge at him. My blood boiling over with pure rage. The man of riddles put a hand on my shoulder. As I glanced at him with a glare he shook his head. I realized now, he didn't want anyone else to know who I was. It was a pride in his intelligence over anyone here. Little did he know that the mad man already did. Once the guards came in and started to pull the clown out of the room he stopped next to me. I glared at him, my anger coming back as he just smiled at me. He pulled from the guards and leaned into me, his mouth close to my ear. Very silently he spoke to where I barely heard him but his words were clear to me and I almost lost it then.

"Should of sat next to me Batsy.."


	10. Help

Chapter 9

As much as I hated the clown murdering Dr. Nicolas, I couldn't help but be thankful that it caused my session with Hugo Strange to be rescheduled. I sighed to myself. I had already figured out most ways to pull an escape off but it was risky. I sat there eating my lunch in the entertainment room. Joker was nowhere to be found. He was most likely sent to isolation. Though to be honest with myself I preferred him to be as far away from me as possible.

I was taken back slightly when Harvey Dent also known as two face took a seat in front of me.

"It's been awhile Bruce." His voice was calmer than his usual change of personality voice he would use.

I nodded not fully sure what to say. Despite the fact we used to be really close friends. Things change though. I knew that more than anyone.

"Look you have to get out of here." He said with warning in his voice.

"That's an understatement."

He leaned in closer to me and lowered his voice.

"I'm serious Bruce. Hugo Strange wants you dead for some strange reason."

I wasn't really surprised by that. I guessed that much early on.

"How do you know?" I asked anyways.

"Why else do you think he would move the joker to a less accommodating cell? One where he is able to have a cellmate when most of us more unsafe criminals don't have cellmates? Also he has been forcing more and more of us into sessions. He keeps bringing your name up."

"What's Hugo saying?" Of course I know what he is saying he wants someone to kill me.

"He is trying to convince most patients to give you a hard time here. To kill you if they saw fit. Rumor has it he even has the guards wanting to kill you. Not sure what beef he has with you." He shook his head. I couldn't help but take in how badly the side of his face was disfigured from the acid burns.

"Why are you telling me Harvey?" It slipped out before I could think about what I was saying.

He looked at me intently then. He flipped his coin. I knew the answer then.

"Coin decided. It also decided that I wouldn't kill you." He stated as it was how it is.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me." Was all I could say after that.

"Try not to piss off the clown freak Bruce. He is more dangerous than you can understand." He showed his obvious distaste for the Joker.

Oh boy did I already know that. I just nodded my head as he got up to leave. The Joker is always dangerous. I knew that more than anyone here.

Harvey got up and gave me a nod before heading back to his cell. As I sat there and finished my food I was sure to keep my senses up just in case. I can't put my guard down for a moment.

"What the hell…"

Then everything went back.

Once I started to regain consciousness the pain and dizziness were starting to take full effect. My vision hadn't fully come back yet but I could feel I was laying down on something cold, hard and wet. Wet? I shifted to try and get up and pain shot through me like wild fire.

"Damn.."

I moved to my side and felt my rib it was broken. It was only then I had noticed that my clothes have been removed and I was naked.

"What is going on…"

I could hear voices in what seemed like the distance. No they were close. I wasn't alone. I blinked rapidly starting to get my vision more back. I looked around. Everything was slightly blurry and my head still hadn't stopped spinning. I could see my surroundings now. I was in the shower room at Arkham. I tried to get myself up more. Bad Idea, I felt the nausea hitting me. They must have drugged me. Damn it!

I could see them now there were 6 well-built guards around me.

"I demand you tell me what's going on!" I yelled at them. I knew what was going on it was obvious. My temper was starting to get the best of me.

Next thing I knew ice cold water from a hose was hitting me. The pressure made me fall over.

Crack.

Pain.

Another rib had broken. I didn't scream though. The most they got from me was a painful grunt that they only laughed at.

Once the water shut off my body went into a coughing fit for air. As I tried to stand again, I felt something sharp go into me like butter. What was it? Then the familiar pain of a knife hit me. I fell back down. They stabbed me in my thigh. Nothing I hadn't dealt with before. Still not enjoyable.

"By those type of scars boys we will have to do a lot more than that." One of them commented.

"I haven't seen scars as bad as those since the Joker." Another responded.

Another kick was delivered to my ribs. I wanted to fight back, my body wasn't cooperating. The drugs had gotten the better of me.

I fought it though. If I could just stand up then I could do something I tried again. This blow was a lot more ruthless. It was in my face this time. The nausea from the drugs just getting worse.

My head was ringing as I felt blood run freely from my nose.

I tried getting up again this time they allowed me to at least stand. I tried to hold myself up against the wall. The next blow was it. I felt hard metal; like a wrench hit my head and before everything went black I heard them say "Let's leave him for the joker."

"Bats…Wake up!"

I could hear the voice but I couldn't manage to open my eyes quite yet. My ears were still ringing. I wasn't sure who the voice was but I had an idea.

"Batsy, our games not over wake up!" The voice was much sterner and clearer as I was gaining consciousness. I shifted and the pain overcame me. It felt like there was more broken bones then before.

I opened my eyes much to my surprise only to close them again to the light. After a long moment I tried again. Everything was blurry. I blinked and waited for my eyes to adjust and much to my surprise someone was leaning over me. No not just someone. It was him the Joker. I shifted trying to get up and sit up. It was a bad idea to be in this kind of predicament with him here. I regretted that the moment I did. Pain filled my entire body and next thing I knew the clown was helping me up chuckling to himself.  
"I knew they wouldn't be able to finish the job." He said with a giggle.

"Wha-" I coughed violently then. It took a while to regain composure and be able to speak again. Much to my surprise he didn't do anything just stay silent. Waiting. Watching me intently with those green eyes of his.

"What happened?" I finally asked. Once I regained my voice. I also noticed a coat jacket was over me. Not just any one though. No it was defiantly the Jokers. How in the hell did he get it?

"You got played with my darling Bat." No amusement in his voice.

"I remember that much." I responded slightly annoyed. "But what happened afterwards?"

"They brought you back here. I wasn't too happy they played with my things. But I had to let it go for now. As you can understand, I had to make sure my favorite playmate wouldn't die so I escaped my cell long enough to get some supplies and personal things." He laughed then. "But don't worry Batsy I will be sure to pay them a special visit for you." He touched my hair mockingly as I pulled back only to cringe in pain.

"Better not do anything Joker." I said sternly towards him. He responded with laughter.

"Or what?" he asked smugly.

"I'll do worse to you than they did to me." I threatened.

"Hahahaheheoohoeahaha… Oh batsy you're really sweet you know that!"

I just glared as best I could.

"But in all seriousness bats I doubt you will be able to even hold true on that threat as of right now."

"Joker!" I said with warning.

"Shhhh don't stress darling. Also you should know laughter is the best medicine." He grinned big and wide at me.

I sighed.

"Why?"

He looked serious confused now and tilted his head curiously.

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me?" I noticed stitches on several parts of my body. I could also feel that he popped most of my bones back in place.

He smiled cheerfully then.

"Oh don't be silly sweetheart, why wouldn't I?"

I just stared at him. He smiled back.

"I am always trying to help you after all." He nodded seriously.

"Is that what you call it?" I scoffed.

"Yes." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Be serious Joker!" I was starting to lose my temper.

"But I am." He looked hurt for a second then grinned.

"But for now darling I will have to be on my way. Don't worry I'll be back." He grinned.

"Joker!" I tried getting up despite the pain. He wouldn't let me as he pushed me down forcefully. Damn him.

"Really bats I know you will miss me but I promise I will be back." He walked to his side of the bed and put something in his coat pocket. He had changed from his Arkham attire to his purple and green suit.

"Joker stop! I mean It!" I tried to get up again. He turned to look at me and shook his head.

"Tsk..Tsk.. If you don't rest then how will we be able to continue are game?" He walked over again and pushed me back down.

"What are you going to do?" I was losing it now. It showed clear as day to him.

He just smiled down at me.

"Remember bats it was my turn to play. Don't worry though I won't leave Arkham. Not while my best friend is here." He laughed as he turned to leave and took off running.

"Damn It! Joker get back here!" I shouted after him. The only response I got back was laughter.

(Authors Note: I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and following this story, you guys really inspire me to keep going with this story, Thank you all.))


	11. Jokers Party

Chapter 10

It wasn't hard for me to sneak my way into the room where the intercom system of Arkham was. It was even easier to kill the guards in the room. I normally would have had more fun doing it but I had to take care of unfinished business. I giggled to myself as I took a seat by the intercom speaker. As I sat there I couldn't help but think of my darling bats. He wasn't going to be happy with this. Another burst of giggles escaped me. He would thank me for latter for it. After all he lived for our game as much as I did. Even if he denied it to himself. I shook my head to the thought and busted into laughter. As I flipped the on switch of the intercom I giggled holding on to the speaker.

"Good evening lovely people of Arkham. This is your dear Joker here." I busted into laughter.

"Now I know this is used for boring news and blah, blah. But I have a very important message to a group of dashing 6 young men. Oh yes you know who you all are. Hehahahehoohaha, Arkhams most handsome occupant has to inform you young men that it is my turn to play." Laughter filled all of Arkham from the intercoms.

I flipped off the intercom a grin spreading across my face. They should have known not to play with my Bats.

"He will thank me." I giggled as I stood up. I could hear the alarms going off. I always knew how to throw a great party. I giggled to myself proudly. I glanced up at the vent. I have been in those vents many times. It was easy enough to get off once I stood up on the table climbing in and closing it after me. Those cowardly guards were probably hiding somewhere. Didn't matter to me though. It made this all the more fun. As I crawled through the vents I could hear the guards running around franticly bellow me. I had to hold in a loud chuckle.

The memory from earlier that day was plaguing my mind. I could fill my anger come back to me. It faded quickly as I grinned. They should have learned after Harley. Still the memory was there.

_There I was minding my own business in my cell wondering what was taking my dear darling Bats so long to get back. I was going mad with boredom. I couldn't help but laugh at that thought. Still it had been hours when all of us loonies had to be back in our cell. So where was my bat? I was pacing back and forth getting frustrated._

_As I was about to escape with a few things I managed to get during my little race with the flying rodent. I had easily run faster than the guards and easily broke into the storage room. They had my cards. They really shouldn't have taken them. I shook my head. How could they prevent me from performing my amazing magic tricks? Outrageous! Of course they were going to search me after I gave the bland boring doctor a reason to smile. Here I thought they would be grateful. I giggled. The guards wanted to search me. I simply flirted with them and they didn't want to bother striping me. Not like they would have much luck with that. So they just left me back in my cell all to my lonesome. I was so very bored. I wanted my Bat back. But where was he?! He shouldn't have taken this long to get taken back to the cell. Maybe he had escaped? No. Bats would never want to be far away from me for long. I nodded at the thought. As I finally decided to go look for the bat, He must have been playing hide and seek with me after all. Batsy always liked to play games with me. The doors to the cell opened. "Honey you're late for dinner" I said before I realized it was 6 young guards I was all too familiar with. I grinned until my eyes caught glimpse of the slumped body they were dragging. I couldn't help a frown at that. I watched his chest intently until I noticed shallow breaths and I grinned again. They would have never been able to kill my bats. Still they had played with my favorite toy. I watched them so intently I didn't even blink. The guards laughed as they threw my now bloody bat to the ground. Blood always looked good on my darling but only if I was the one causing it._

_"Here clown you can finish him." They spoke to me as more of an order. That one I would spend most of my time on. His name was Steve. I giggled at the thoughts of fun games I would have with him. They assumed I was laughing as a way to thank them. Idiots._

_Once they left and closed the doors behind them I turned my attention to my very handsome dark knight._

_I bent down. They had stripped him of his clothing. I shook my head. They were really taking my fun away. I looked him over and I noticed several stab wounds. All very sloppy work._

_"Armatures, No style and no art." I shook my head disappointed at the mess they left on my bat. At least I was never that sloppy. I glanced at a long scar on the bat chest. One I could only grin at._

_"Oh the memories." I giggled as I stood up. I shook my head. "Should of came home sooner sweetheart, now dinner will get cold." I giggled glancing down at him a moment longer. It didn't take me long at all to get the door open to our cell as I took off and quickly snuck to the storage room. Grabbing another one of my stylish purple suit jacket. Cant let my bats catch a cold. Then he will be really grumpy. I giggled. I managed to grab more of my fun toys as well. I quietly snuck into the urgent care room and stole some bandages and stitches. I had to be Batman's good old nurse Joker now. Sound like a fun fetish for my bat. I couldn't hold a laugh in as I made it back to the cell. Lifting him on to the bed was the hard part. I really needed to escape Arkham more often my bat was starting to need some exercise I thought to myself. Another burst of giggle fits hit me. It took over an hour to clean up and stitch up my bats wounds. I also noticed they broke three of his ribs and dislocated his shoulder. As I popped them back in did Bats finally stir in pain. I giggled, he looked cute like that. All I had to do now was wait for my bat to wake up then It's off to work I go._

I found the first guard pretty easily he was hiding in one of the therapy rooms. I didn't care for making to much noise as I got out of the vent his eyed went wide. I gave him a cheerful smile.

"Please! Don't!" he backed up to the wall.

I frowned for a moment and shook my head.

"I haven't even done anything yet and you are already begging? Hypocrite." I said un-amused. My smile returned quickly. As I walked closer to him until I was near feet ahead of him. I could see the fear in his eyes. My smile only grew more.

"Why?! Why are you after me?" his voice was panicked. He was the youngest of the 6 guards. My guess around 21.

"Silly, it's all a game. You see it's my turn. You just should have known I had an ace up my sleeve." I grinned as I slipped a card out of my sleeve. He cowered from me.

"Please…."

I giggled as I put the card in his front pocket and patted his face softly.

"You really should learn to take a joke." I laughed and his eyes went wide in confusion as I turned around. I waved a hand dismissively at him.

"What…uhhh…huh" He couldn't believe he had been spared. Then after he had spoken a puff of smoke came from his pocket. He breathed in and started laughing hysterically as he fell to the ground his mouth twisting into a huge grin and his eyes wide. Until the laughter finally ended.

I looked back at him and smiled happily.

"I'm so happy you finally learned how to take a joke." I chuckled as I left the room silently. I still had 5 others to bring a smile to. A clown's work is never done.

I crept through the halls of Arkham silently and avoiding being seen. I have had to do this countless times, to escape with Harley. Though I always preferred to announce my escapes. This was very boring way of doing things. I spotted two of the guards and grinned they walked into the women's bathrooms. I shook my head.

I entered pretty quickly and closed the door.

"Who's there?" One of them yelled before he went dead silent when I showed myself.

I screamed over dramatically and covered myself despite wearing my suit.

"Cant a lady have some privacy!" I spat out at them.  
They looked at me in shock. I just laughed.  
"You can't take on two of us clown!" The one I knew as Jourdan yelled at me as I just smiled.

"Is that so?" I giggled and raised my hands in the air.

"I'm just a defenseless clown, oh what ever shall I do?" I gave a terrified look. I couldn't keep it for long before smiling at them again.

Jourdan and the other Aaron was his name both lunged at me. Bad mistake for them I simply with ease avoided their attacks. I grabbed Jourdan by the head and plunged my thumbs into his eyes he screamed in pain as the blood spilled out of his eye sockets and onto my white gloves. I frowned, as I let go of him and he fell back Aaron looked on with terror.

"Oh god my eyes! I can't see!" He screamed out in pain.

I frowned and looked at my now blood stained gloves.

"You stained my gloves! Do you know how much it's going to cost me to get these clean?" I giggled and pulled out a knife and slit Jourdans throat. He fell to the ground and bleed out on the floor. I turned to Aaron who was shaking from fear.

"You sick freak" he yelled.

I smiled at him.

"I don't feel sick." I put my hand to my head and smiled.

"No fever but I thank you for your concern." I laughed. As he lunged at me I quickly moved and slammed him to the ground. I pulled out a confetti popped from my jacket.

I held it In front of his face.

He squirmed trying to get free.

I busted up into a loud laughter.

"Thank you for coming to my party. Here's a party gift."

I pulled the string, and a loud bang was heard. I laughed as I looked at where Aarons head used to be. I stood up and giggled.

I left the bathroom quickly knowing many guards would be there soon. I quickly hid from view as I watched many guards pass me. I slipped threw them and giggled once I saw the guard I was looking for. He was in one of the many hallways of Arkham, obviously hiding out from me. Lucky for me he was alone I walked silent up to him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and fell back.

"Joker…." He whispered out in fear.

"That's me." I giggled. As I walked closer to him.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't hurt you?!" he cried out.

"It's a party." I giggled.

"I am after all the entertainment." I smiled and pulled out a marble. I knew I had to be quicker this time my batsy was already probably missing me.

I grabbed him and lifted him up. He tried to pull free.

"Smile for me Johnny boy." I pulled open his mouth and forced the marble as far back in his throat as I could he choked. I let him go.

"Gotta run!" I laughed as I took off running. A few seconds later a explosion was heard. I looked back and grinned.

"Clean up in aisle 6!" I yelled laughing.

I hid and crept and I giggled I only had Steve left. He would enjoy seeing the clown. This was his party after all.

I found him pretty quick. He was cowering in a corner in the entertainment room which was deserted.

"Stevie boy!" I spoke up loudly and he screamed.

"You monster, you were supposed to kill Wayne not us! What's a guy like him mean to you anyways!"

"I told you guards." I laughed. "I and Brucie go way back."

I noticed the realization spread across his face. I grabbed him by his shirt.

"He is Batman!" He screamed out.

I smiled at him amused.

"Shhhh, you don't deserve to know that secret. Now since I'm the clown to your party, I will have you be my assistant but you need to look the part." I giggled loudly and darkly. His eyes went wide with pure fear.

I pulled out my knife and put it in his mouth.

"All clowns need a big nice smile."

The rooms filled with screaming only to fade out by my laughter.

I got back to the cell without getting caught. I giggled at my Bats expression.

"What did you do Joker!"

We both knew what I did I just smiled at my darling bat.

"I'm sorry Batsy. You didn't have an invite to the party."


	12. Bird Boy

Chapter 11

It didn't take long for the guards to come back to the cell. I had managed by myself to change into the spare clothes that the clown had gotten me. He felt he was doing me a kindness. I wouldn't agree there. I was not to very happy with the clown. He had come back to our cell with that smile on his face. His clothes were stained with blood. I knew then he had gone along with that little podcast stunt. I was just happy the clown was taken to solitary after all of this.

_"I picked up your clothes from the cleaners Batsy." He grinned at me as he handed me some new clothes._

"Stop playing around Joker! What did you do to the guards?" I glared angrily at the grinning mad man as he took a seat on his bed. He looked very content.

"I through them a big party! Like I said bat-love I'm sorry you weren't invited." He laughed loudly.

I wanted to beat that grin off his face.

"You should really get dressed darling." He smiled even more, a happy sparkle in those murderous green eyes of his. "Though if you want to stay unclothed I have no complaints batsy."

I felt my face flush and my blood start to boil. I shifted uncomfortably and grabbed the clothes he had brought me.

I stopped and gave him a warning look.

"Look away." I stated with venom in my voice.

He busted up into loud laughter.

"Oh Batsy, you are so cute when you're shy. Though babe it's not like I haven't seen it before." He grinned and pointed to the bandage wrappers he left on the ground.

"Now!" I yelled at him.

He shook his head and surprisingly complied. "You're such a tease."

I ignored his comment and got dressed as best as I could. My body still hurt a lot from my wounds. Once I was done, I saw him grinning at me.

"Why?" I let the words slip out of my mouth.

"Why what darling?" he asked completely confused. I could hear the guards yelling around Arkham they had found some of the more dead bodies this clown always managed to leave behind him.

"Why do you care that they hurt me?" I said after a long moment.

He smiled at me. His in-human smile of his.

"Oh. Darling I did it for you." He giggled softly.

"Don't lie to me Joker!"

"But I'm not. After all why would I let anyone interfere with our dance darling Dark Knight? I do love you after all." He laughed and held his sides in hysterical laughter.

"You don't love me, you don't love anything." I said coldly towards him. He stopped laughing all together and just stared at me. Dead silence filled the room for a long time. He didn't smile he just stared with those strange green eyes of his. The guards entered the cell and yet he didn't turn from me.

I couldn't believe how the night had gone but I was happy to get some sleep. I didn't like how the clown went dead silent after my retort towards him last night. It bugged me. Had I managed to hit a nerve with the Harlequin of Hate? I doubt it. Still I had never seen him like that. My cell door opening distracted me I was expecting to see The clown be dragged back into the cell. No it wasn't him. In fact it was the exact opposite of him. I had to hide my slight smile.

"Mr. Wayne, I have to talk to you." Professional I tought him well. It was Nightwing. My adopted son.

I stood up and nodded.

"Very well." I complied.

We went into a interrogation room and the guards left us alone. They wouldn't dare mess with anyone in the Bat Family.

"Are you alright?" Dick asked me showing the worry in his voice.

"I could be a lot better. I'm still alive though."

"What happened to your face?" He nodded towards me.

"The guards." I answered to the point. He seemed taken aback by that.

"There's a lot of corruption here. I found a lot about it from Joker and from personal experience. Though Harvey did tell me that Hugo Strange has a death wish for me here." I stated all a matter of fact.

"We have to get you out of here Bruce." Dick stated worriedly.

I breathed in heavily and sighed.

"I have figured out many exits I could use to sneak out of here but I can't risk them especially now."

"What are you talking about? He caught on to how I was hiding something.

I debated telling him that the Joker and the man of riddles knowing who I was. Though I knew I couldn't hide this from Dick. If they knew who I was, then they know who Dick is to. Even Tim. They could be in danger.

"Joker and Nigma know who I am."

Dick looked shocked. Understandable.  
"What how? How did they find out?" He yelled till I had to motion for him to quiet down.

"Nigma figured it out the first day I was here. Joker I assume he figured out due to certain actions I did when he pushed my buttons." I shook my head, angry at myself for even allowing myself to lose it with him.

"I'll get you out of here right now." He started heading for the door.

"Dick." I spoke sternly.

He looked back at me and stopped in his tracks. I could see this was worrying him and frustrating him.

"If you get me out of here, you put yourself at risk, same with Tim and Alfred."

"You already put us in risk!" he snapped at me.

I stayed speechless. I knew he was right. I couldn't put them more in risk though. They were my life line from losing myself. I knew how easy it would be for me to cross that line if I ever lost all of them. I had already lost Jason. I couldn't. I wouldn't lose any of them. Even if it meant putting my life in danger.

"You're not safe here Bruce. I'm not too worried about Riddler knowing who you are but Joker is a different story."

"I know Dick, but he won't leave here if I'm here."

"What makes you so sure?" He didn't believe that what so ever. Couldn't blame him though.

"After I got drugged and beat the guards. Joker could have escaped. He did get out of his cell but he came back and helped me. I would of bleed out if he didn't. He also escaped to get his revenge, he came back though."

Dick was silent for a long time.

"Why would he bother helping you? Knowing who you are?" He spoke with uncertainty in his voice.  
"I've been asking myself that same question."  
"I don't like this at all Bruce." He shook his head.

"Neither do I, but with me here I can at least keep my eye on him until my name is clear. How is Alfred and Tim handling this?"

Dick looked up at me. I could see his mind was raging with questions, ones he didn't ask.

"Alfred is keeping strong at least trying to. I can see he is very worried about you and angry that anyone could accuse you of any of these crimes. I agree with that. Tim is trying to do what he can to keep the city safe while you're here. I have been helping him with that. We have also been trying to find evidence which will prove your innocence. We believe Hugo Strange has something to do with this."

I shook my head.

"If he does he is not directly responsible for it. He has a part in the crimes and they may just be enough to get me out of here, but he is not the killer."

"Hired goon you think?"

"It's possible but I doubt it." I said simply.

Before we could talk anymore, Nightwings pager went off.

"Dick I think I have a lead, come to crime alley." I heard Tim's voice.

"On my way." He cut out the transmission and looked at me.

"I will let you know what we find. Don't worry Bruce we will get you out of here and your name clear in no time."

I just nodded and on the way of Dick escorting me to my cell the guards didn't even bothering following but annoyance swept over me as I saw a familiar clown was grinning at us.

"Honey you should have told me the kids were coming to visit. I would of baked a cake." He laughed and we both glared at him.

"Shut up" Dicks voice didn't hide the venom.

Laughter just filled the cell.

"Don't talk back to daddy birdy, you don't want to end up like Jason do you Dickey Bird?" He grinned darkly at him. I nearly lost it. If it wasn't for my wounds the previous night I would have attacked him. Dick was glaring coldly.

"Don't call me that! Watch yourself Joker." He walked into the cell and grabbed the clown by his shirt. He just grinned at him. I stayed close to Nightwing I didn't trust the clown at all.

"And if you lay one finger on Bruce I will make you pay for it got it!" His voice was threating and the clown just laughed as Nightwing threw him back down.

The clown smiled up at us. Fixating his eyes on me.

"You hear that honey, no long rough nights for us."

I glared darkly at him and he laughed. As Nightwing turned to leave he looked at me.

"I'll get you out of here don't worry Bruce. I promise I will."

The clown prince of crime laughed at us.

"Darlings already home bird boy."

We both glared at him as all he did is laugh and laugh.


	13. What?

Chapter 12

"Bats.. Bats wake up darling."

The voice had startled me from my slumber. I had officially been at Arkham for two weeks now. I hadn't really been sleeping much due to the crazy mad man. I sat up from the bed. It didn't hurt as much as it had for the past nights. The clown was grinning happily at me.

"What now Joker?" I grumbled as I was adjusting to waking up.

"We have a therapy appointment together, isn't that fun Batsy." He giggled as he danced around the room and jumped onto his bed. His smiles huge as his green eyes were intently watching me. I sighed, the thought of another therapy session with this clown. Worse of all it was going to be with Hugo Strange.

"Yeah a real blast." I said sarcastically.

He giggled even more.

"It will be a killing good time." He laughed loudly as I shot him a glare.

"What do you have planned?"

He gave me a shocked look and put his hands to his face over dramatically.

"How could you even accuse me of having a plan?"

I just glared.

Another laughing fit escaped from the man.

It didn't take long for the guards to come and escort me and the clown to the therapy room. They handcuffed the Jokers hands as well as mine.

He giggled even louder.

"They really should have learned by now. Wouldn't you say Bats?" As he dislocated his thumb and slipped his cuffs off. He put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, it will be our secret, Batso." He giggled and put his hands under the table.

"Stop calling me that Joker."

He only responded with a smile.

The rooms door opened as Hugo Strange walked in. Clipboard and folders in his hands. He adjusted his glasses as he took a seat.

"Evening gentleman." He smirked at us.

Joker grinned huge.

"So Strangie I see you still have that pen I like so much." He giggled.

Hugo just stared at him annoyed. I sighed in heavily.

"So Mr. Wayne, I trust you are enjoying your time at Arkham." Hugo turned all his attention to me.

I glared and before I could speak, Joker interrupted as he usually does in true Joker fashion.

"Of course Brucie does he gets to wake up to my handsome face each day." His grin was huge.

"Shut up." I couldn't help snapping at him. He just smiled.

"Now well, the first form of therapy today is I will be showing you both Rorschach pictures and you both will tell me what's the first thing that comes to your mind when you see them."

He lifted one up and I looked at it. The image that appeared to me was that of a gun.

"Gun" I said simply.

"Batman" Joker just smiled as we both gave him a strange look.

"Very well and this one." He lifted another one for us.

"Purse."

"Batman." The clown nodded just to receive another strange look from us.

Another one was lifted up and I stared at it.

"A face."

"Batman." Joker smiled, obviously was annoying Hugo a lot.

"Very well. This is the last one."

He lifted one up. I glared at him deeply. It was obvious the bat symbol.

Joker raised an eyebrow.

"I honestly have no idea about this one Strangie, I'm coming up blank." He shrugged his shoulders. His demeanor showing he was bored.

Hugo glared at the clown. All this was starting to give me a head ache.

"Yes well. Enough of that." He put the pictures in his folder.

Joker grinned.

"So Joker let's talk about your little episode, last week."

"It was a fun party Doc, I really wish you were there, Maybe next time. Oh did I tell you that is truly a really nice pen you have." He chuckled a little. His eyes fixed on Hugo.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"What made you act up like that?" he asked.

"Act up? Me? I never act up." He sounded very offended.

I shot him glare but I had to admit I was happy he wasn't saying anything for once in his life.

"Mr. Wayne, do you mind telling me how you got those injuries? Did Joker get ahold of you?" Hugo said with sort of a hopeful voice.

"I didn't touch him!" Joker was obviously angry now, and then started laughing.

"Well not that way." He turned to grin at me.

"But if you like it that way I would be happy to oblige."  
"Joker just shut up!" I was losing my temper very easily with him.

Hugo Strange looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"I'm stunned you haven't attempted to kill Mr. Wayne and get thrown into isolation more times." He sounded disappointed.

"Why would I kill Brucie, we go way back? That wouldn't be fun at all." He shook his head.

I caught the realization that flashed through Strange's eyes in that moment. By the way the clown had a murderous glare in his eyes he caught it to.

"We are all friends here there's no secrets between us." He started speaking.

"I really, really like that pen." The clown interrupted again.

"I'm not friends with any of you." I stated.

Joker shot me a look. He seemed hurt by that comment but didn't say anything.

"Well, Bruce Wayne maybe not but B-" he was cut off again.

"Truly a beautiful pen." Joker regained his smile.

"Drop it with the pen already!" he yelled this time obviously angry.

Joker just smiled.

"Now as I was saying."

"I'm not friends with any of you Hugo. I know you have something to do with me being here." I stopped him.

"Like I have told you Wayne I am only here to help you."

Joker laughed loudly.

"Joker can you stop talking." Hugo was losing his patience.  
"Honestly Strangie. It's just too funny not to laugh. You help someone? Don't make me laugh… wait keep going this is just too funny." He was laughing even harder now. My blood was starting to boil.

The door opened loudly.

"I told you Idiots not to interrupt!" Hugo shouted at them.

"Doctor, Robin and Nightwing are here, they are demanding to see Mr. Wayne."

Joker grinned, I was at least thankful.

"Fine, Escort Mr. Wayne out." Hugo sighed defeated.

"Leave the Joker, I have some more work to do with him." Hugo also added.

"Oh boy, looks like the Strangie wants to play Doctor. Just be gentle doc." The clown giggled.

I was escorted out of the room, I was just happy to be out of there. I was taken to the interrogation room. I was thankful to see Dick and Tim there.

They looked like they saw a ghost. Once the guards left I looked at them intently. It was silent for many minutes.

"Bruce.. we have some news for you." Tim spoke up.

"What is it?" I looked at their grim faces.

"Joe Chills DNA was found at the crimes scene…."

"What?" I was taken in complete shock.

_**((Authors Note: There has been a lot of not so good things going in my life lately and I am not sure when I will be able to post the next chapter to this story, I will try before next week, but for now enjoy and thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and following my story, you guys are amazing))**_


	14. Pen

Chapter 13

"Now Joker let's not kid ourselves we both know Batman is Bruce Wayne." Hugo gave a smirk.

I just laughed. I couldn't help it was just so funny to think Strangie would live long enough to even mess with my bats.

"You are really funny Doc you know that right?" I giggled more. It was hard to even hold it in.

"If you say so." He stayed silent for a moment.

"But the question is why haven't you killed him yet if you know who he is?" He adjusted his glasses.

I smiled and tilted my head.

"Why would I do that?" I asked innocently enough.

I could see he was getting frustrated. This was so much fun!

"You are his most dangerous enemy why do you think when the opportunity presented itself, I delivered him to you." He had a smug look. I didn't like it.

I grinned big.

"It was a nice present Strangie." I nodded.

"Then why haven't you taken full advantage of the situation yet? Any of these other criminals would of by now with that knowledge."

I couldn't contain myself anymore I just laughed and laughed and laughed. He hit the table in frustration.

"What's so funny!" he yelled at me.

"I have taken full advantage of the situation doc. I'm spending time with my Bats after all." I giggled. I wanted to wave my hand dismissively at him. Hahaha that's right I'm supposed to be handcuffed. That's right.

"Then why isn't he dead!" I could see how scrunched up his face was from his anger. I smiled at it.

"Why would I ruin my fun? Even still why would I kill him here? It's not where our dance is supposed to end." I shook my head disappointed at him.

He stared at me for a long time.

"You know if most people didn't know better they would say you are in love with the damn Bat." He spat out.

More of my laughter filled the room.

"Maybe I am. He is such a handsome fellow after all." His disgusted face was exactly what I was looking for. I just smiled.

"Why did you kill the guards Joker."

I smiled even more.

"They wanted to interrupt me and my darling dark knights dance. It was very rude. So I threw them a party!"

"You're insane."

"Oh Doc I know that's why you love me." He gave me another disgusted look.

"Maybe I will have to move Mr. Wayne to a new cell." He stated.

I frowned at that.

"Don't be a party pooper Strangie." I smiled again. Maybe I really should of invited him to the party. I will next time.

"You aren't doing your job! You were supposed to kill him! You know who he is do it already!" His temper just made me smile.

"I have a job? That's news to me." I giggled.

"Besides doc there's something you just don't understand." I shook my head.

"What would that be?" He questioned.

I looked at him and gave him a big smile.

"Who the Bat decides to hide himself in the light of day in public doesn't matter. Brucie is just his mask. The real him is my darling Bats. He still denies it but at the end of the day once he puts on that cute little bat suit of his then he truly is his real self. He's not the play boy rich kid who lost his parents due to some guy with a gun. No that's the mask he uses it also the lies he tells himself of why he is the darling Batsy we know so well. He's the bat trying to hide in the sunlight with a mask. You see Strangie. All I want is to make my bats smile. To make him laugh. For him to see how much I and he are truly the same. Trust me Doc. The Batman and I will laugh together again." I smiled nodding my head.

He seemed to be in complete shock taking in what I had just said.

I smiled watching him with patience.

"You two laughed together?" He finally spoke up.

I nodded.

"He liked my joke on the two asylum patients who escape. I can tell you the joke if you want?" I giggled.

"No, no there is no need."

I frowned slightly. I really liked that joke.

"You know Joker." He started to speak up again.

I grinned awaiting his words.

"Maybe you are actually in love with him. Everything else you said just sounds insane."

I laughed. Though I will admit the thought had crossed my mind in the past. I knew early on I didn't want to kill him. He was just too much fun! But love only started to cross my mind a year into our dance when I realized all I really wanted was to bring him a smile and have him be free from that cage he put himself in. He really could be free I was sure of it. I knew one day he would get the joke. That all of life was just one big joke. At first I thought I was just obsessed with the bat. But then I realized I was the only one I wanted to have his attention. A lot of my great jokes were for his attention anyways. Even with Harley with how utterly devoted she was to me I didn't feel the need to be near her all the time. Now she was funny and I did enjoy having her from time to time.

But really I just wanted my Bats. He was mine after all. We are the only two people in this world who would ever understand each other.

We belonged doing this dance forever.

Maybe it was our dance I loved. Or maybe it was the bat. Either way it was something I had been trying to figure out for years.

I laughed loudly. I wasn't even paying attention to Strangie. He really wasn't in on the Joke like Batsy and I were.

I often wondered if this is what Harley always felt about me. If it was the same as how I felt for my Bats.

It was honestly the funniest joke I have ever heard. The Joke was on me after all.  
I giggled and looked at the doctor.

"That really is a funny Joke." I laughed.

He just stared at me.

"Again Strangie nice pen." I smiled.

His eyes went wide once he noticed that I wasn't hand cuffed.

I was over the table in a instant. I grabbed the pin as we both went to the floor.

"What the hell! Guards! Guards!" he screamed.

I giggled the fall hurt a little.  
I got on top of him before he could move.

"I think I will have to borrow this Strangie."

I laughed as I drove the pen into his neck.

Blood splashed all over my face. I just laughed. His face was even funnier than I thought.

"Hahahahehehoo. I knew you would let me borrow it." I giggled.

The guards rushed in and started pulling me off of him.

I laughed as I slipped the pen into my sleeve.

One guard rushed to Hugo and started to cover up the wound.

I laughed and laughed.

It really was the best Joke I have ever heard. I give it to Strangie he really did have comedy gold. I just couldn't let him go the rest of his life thinking he could tell a better joke than that. He needed a great punch line. I mean really that was one of the best jokes I had ever, ever heard.

"Hahahhahehehhhehooohahahahhahah"

**((Authors Note: Thank you everyone for being patient with me on this story. I am trying to fix things in my home life right now but anyways I know its short but trust me the next several chapters are going to be a lot longer and more crazy things will happen. XD anyways enjoy it. Also I am currently working on another slight Joker/Batman story called What Matters? If anyone wants to go check out that one I would be honored to have all of your input. You guys are the best.)) **


	15. Kissing Bats

Chapter 14

I was in complete shock as I looked at Tim and Dick.

"Joe Chill is dead…" Was all I could say.

"We know. That's what so strange about it. We think it may be a family relative or someone placed the dna there but still he has been dead for years." Dick spoke up.

I could barely speak. How could this be? The man who killed my parents. He was dead I knew that for a fact. I had fully been the cause of it. Even if I didn't kill him myself I was the reason he took his life. I gave him the same gun that killed my parents.

"This can't be." I finally spoke after several minutes of silence.

"We will be looking more into it Bruce. Don't worry. Though with this new found evidence you may be released from here soon and all charges." Tim smiled slightly.

I had went back to my cell as I went in I noticed the Joker clothes were stained with blood.

"What did you do?!" I was not in the mood for this. I had so many questions already plaguing my mind as it was.

The clown smiled at me.

"You know sweetheart I just heard the funniest joke ever!" He laughed loudly.

I grabbed him by his shirt.

"When will this end Joker!" I was not fully myself. How could I be? The man who had made me who I am. The one who destroyed an eight year old child's life. He was dead. I knew that. Still there was so much doubt now. No he was dead I kept telling myself. I was in so much thought I didn't see the clown slip out the pen that he had now stabbed into my stomach. I let go of him and backed up. I put my hand over the wound. It was bleeding but not too much damage.

The clown smiled at me happily.

"Babe you already know when all this will end." He said in a manner like a parent scolding a child as he moved the bloody pen between his fingers.

I glared at him.

"Now back to the joke! You may want to sit down sweetie you will fall over from laughter if you don't." He actually sounded worried.

I rolled my eyes.

"You see bat babe. Strangie actually had a sense of humor! Who would of guessed that!" He chuckled.

"You killed him."  
"Don't interrupt!" The clown snapped at me but laughed quickly afterwards.

"You see he told me this joke! It was so good I had to deliver the punch line. He would have never been able to top it." He waved his hand dismissively.

"You see Batsy. He told me the joke that I was in love with you! Here's the funny part the joke is on me. I am in love with you! How funny is that?" He started laughing loudly.

I just stared at him in shock.

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't love me." I said as a matter of fact.

His smile disappeared.

"Hunny you shouldn't say such lies. You're in love with me too." His smile returned.

I sighed and took a seat at my bed and held the wound putting pressure on it.

The clown started taking off his shirt. My eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but fixate my eyes on his horribly scared body. They showed easily on that chalk white skin of his. I could easily point out how many of them that was caused because of the years of our meetings with each other.

He traced some of them and smiled blissfully.

He is more insane then I thought.

"You see all these Batsy. It's proof of your love for me. Every single one that have you have made on me are marks of your love for me."

"You're delusional."

He laughed like it was a joke.

"Of course I have delusions, do you really think I'm so sane I wouldn't?" He giggled all I could do is roll my eyes.

"That's beside the point. Sweetheart I know what I feel so you are the delusional one."

"You're wron-" he cut me off.

"Bats think about it. With Cranie he's just a little boy who is still afraid. Harvs he can't make up his mind without the help of a coin. Harley is in love with me. Which I now understand when I think of you. Eddy thinks he's more intelligent than you which we both know he isn't as smart as my bats. Pengi is just a birdy playing with a Bat. None of them complete you like I do. You obsess over me. Over my next show I preform for you. To where I am at all times. To our next dance together which like me you live for. I'm the only one who understands you and vice versa. It's so much more than what we thought Bats. We are meant for each other. We are in love with each other."

I sat there stunned. I was so shocked I had completely forgotten he had just stabbed me. I shook my head quickly.

"Joker." I spoke firmly. I needed to put an end to these thoughts of his. It had to be some type of joke. He couldn't mean this he was trying to get a reaction from me.

"What we are to each other is not love. People in love don't do what we do to each other."

"Of course they do! What we are is so much more than normal peoples view of love."

"Joker, No. I don't love you and you're to insane to know what love is."

He stood up then.

"Batsy. I do love you. We are meant for each other. Why must you always deny what I keep trying to show you! I try to make you laugh. I try to bring a smile to that frown of yours! I get you. I know you more than anyone ever will or ever could. Just see that already. You will be so much happier. Like me!" He started laughing.

"No you don't Joker. You only destroy everything in your way you have many times tried to destroy me."

He looked shocked.  
"Bat-Babe no! I'm trying to help you!" He defended the notion.

"Joker." I sat up now feeling the pain again. It was time to stop this.

"Yes darling?" He smiled at me.

"You detest me. I have or will never love you or could ever love you. You and I are nothing alike. I do my best to bring order to chaos you are chaos. I can never love someone who has done the things you have done."

His face turned into a frown. He stayed silent for a long moment. His strange green eyes staring deeply into mine.

He started to walk up to me. I got on guard.

"I have to show it to you more than." With that he pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me.

"Joker!" I cringed as he dug his finger into the wound he had just given me.

"Get off!" I struggled against the pain which only cause him to dig into it more.

The next thing I knew I felt his lips touch mine as he kissed me. My eyes went wide as I struggled more.

He didn't give in.

A strange urge pulled over me as I slowly stopped struggling.

Next thing I knew behind all logic I had started kissing him back. I could feel his lips smile in the kiss as he pulled his finger out of the wound.

I got to stop this. Reality hit me again. I was kissing my nemeses. I was going against all of who I was and everyone he ever hurt. With that I flipped him off of me.

He landed on the ground in surprise and started laughing as he didn't bother getting up.

"I kissed that BATMAN! HAHAHHEHEHEOO I kissed my Batsy! He even kissed back! Hahahheheoho"

I stayed silent. I can't believe I had done that. This place must have been driving my mad. His laughter wouldn't stop. I needed to make him stop. I needed to have this be forgotten. I couldn't deal with the strangeness of one Joe Chills DNA being at the crime scene. This though no this was too weird. To top it off the quilt was getting to me of even kissing him back. I kept telling myself I only did it to get him off me. That had to be it. It just had to be. I couldn't of just willing started kissing the joker and actually liked it. No. No. Did I just think that? No. No.

"HAHAHAHHOOHEHEOHOO BATSY KISSED ME!" He continued.

"I will be leaving here soon." I stated.

His laughter came to a dead stop as he sat up quickly looking at me.

"What?" He asked obviously not amused.

"It's true soon I will be getting out of Arkham and you killing Strange have in a way helped me with that." This was true even if I didn't want to admit it.

He was dead silent a dark grim shown on his face. All the amusement was gone from his face.

"Then you will be all alone again Joker."

He shook his head.

"I don't think so Batsy."

"It's going to happen." I purposefully pushed his buttons for that kissed he forced on me.

"No." His voice was stern.

"Can't stop it Joker. I will be out of here in a couple days' time. It may even be tomorrow."

He smiled at me darkly then.

"Oh Darling. You should know that no one can stop me If I set my mind to something."

I stayed silent for a moment.

"I'll be gone and you will not get this alone time with me again."

He just started laughing.

"I was wrong about hearing the funniest joke by Strangie Bats. You are really the comedian God!"

There was eeriness to that statement that even sent a shiver to my spine. What had I just set into motion now?


	16. The game

Chapter 15

The sound of the alarms going off woke me from my slumber, I sat up quickly just in time to see the clown prince of crime run back into our cell laughing. He smiled a happy grin at me.

"Good you're up Batsy!" He chuckled and sat on his bed smiling at me.

I glared at him. I knew he was up to something but what that thing was I wasn't sure.

"What did you do Joker!" I snapped.

He tilted his head and smiled innocently.

"Oh whatever do you mean Brucie boy?"

I stood up and approached him. Not hiding my annoyance at the other. It was bad enough that he kissed me the day prior. The Jokers actions made me feel very confused. Not for the fact of him thinking he was in love with me. No. I know how insane he is. That part is easy to believe. It's the fact that when he kissed me I kissed him back.

It has to be this place.

Yes that's it.

This place is really getting to me. Having the Joker as my cellmate is getting to me.

Now the alarms were going off and he was out of his cell. What did he do?

"You know what I mean! Where did you go?" His smile was hiding something from me.

He laughed loudly and happily.

"Oh Bat-babe I just went and started a whole new game for you to play!"

I had enough of this I grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up. He smiled at me even wider, not even bothering to pull away.

"What game?" I spoke sternly.

His bored expression was making me start to lose his temper. Thoughts of who he might have killed this time plagued my mind. What was he planning? What did he do?

He yawned.

"Joker answer me!" I shouted.

"Touchy, Touchy Brucie, all I did was release a few of the Looney's and well… You know you always give me butterfly's when you hold me like this." He batted his eyes.

I scoffed and slammed him hard to the wall. A chuckle escaped him.

"You have always liked it ruff."

"Damn it who did you release and why?"  
The look he gave me answered the why part of my question easily enough.  
"You see Bats, It's a game of hide and seek! Well you're not it of course!" He giggled like a little girl.

"See, see your friends are the ones who are it!" He stopped and looked worried for a moment. "Of course I am your best friend after all."

I let go of him and backed up. Damn it. I really didn't need this. It wouldn't be much of a problem if I was Batman but as Bruce Wayne I may have my intellect and many skills but I don't have any of the tools that helped me take down criminals as Bruce Wayne. Now the mad man has realized he only knows who on me. Not me as Batman but me as Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy.

His smile didn't fade as he clapped his hands together and spun around very giggly.

"Wanna here the rules!" He hummed the words out.

I stayed silent. I wanted to choke the life out of him.

Joker came closer to me and hugged me. Before I could react to get him off he kissed me on the cheek then he pulled away still holding my shoulders. I glared angrily before I shook him off.

He frowned for a moment but within seconds his infamous smile returned.

"You really shouldn't be so shy! You did after all kiss me."

Before I could retaliate he spoke up again.

"That's right the game! See Sweetheart, I'm not going to tell you who's after you right now but you might want to get going and hide. Or…" He paused.

"You know Brucie, you are a great kisser."

"Get on with it Joker!" I didn't hide any anger in my voice.

The clown waved his hand.

"Fine. Fine. Or you could find them though if you go the route of the hero babe, you may have to well let's say cross that false rule of yours. Sure the guards here may get a few under control that I set free but let's be honest dear shall we? How many lives can you let be taken if you have anything to do about it? Though I have to tell you, I tell you this Bats because I'm your best friend and I love you! That rule of yours is going to cause a lot of deaths tonight!" His smile went very dark.

It hit me then his plan for all of this. I could feel it sinking in through me. I couldn't move. I felt stuck there. He was doing his best to make good on his threat to me. That mad man was willing to risk my life in order to keep me here. He was risking his entire view point of his existence of never letting me get out of here.

He knew very well that as Bruce Wayne I would have to use different tactics to survive. If I killed anyone here it didn't matter if I was proven innocent, the courts would never release me. I could still break out but still Bruce Wayne's reputation would be ruined more so than it already was at the current moment.

The look in his eyes and the nod he gave showed that he could see I realized his plan. Sure he probably figured that none of these criminals could kill me. Joker had to be counting on that. Why else would he risk it? He had always wanted me to cross the line that should never be crossed. Still I never thought he would want me to cross it with anyone else but him. This new idea of his could end badly for all involved.

Neither of us had to say what we were thinking, he had made things very clear.

A thought crossed both of our minds in unison.

The clown prince of crime waved his hand at me, his smile was one of the darkest and happiest I had ever seen from him since what Joker had called our dance started.

"You better get going my darling."

I hesitated for a moment as we just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to us.

I turned and ran out of the cell, a plan already forming in my head how to handle this and not break my one rule. The one rule that had kept me from complete and total darkness.

As I ran through the hallway, I could hear the happy laughter of the madman as clear as if I had been right next to him.

**((Authors Note: I apologize for how long It has been for me to update this, Though thank you all for all your reviews and keeping me motivated with this story, I do have good news finally with this story I do plan on doing weekly updates so no more waiting longer than a week for updates for all you, I will do my very best to keep up with this, I also plan on doing weekly updates for my other Batman and Joker story called What Matters? So check that one out if you haven't already. You all are the best and I really appreciate all of your guys feedback. So I hope you all continue to enjoy this story :) ))**


End file.
